true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Orson Krennic
Lt. Orson Callan Krennic, '''or simply '''Orson Krennic, is the secondary antagonist of The Star Wars Anthology. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the 2016 film Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. He is the head of the Galactic Empire's weapon and armor research center, on the planet of Scariff. History He at first takes Galen Erso as a hostage, and asks him where his daughter, Jyn Erso is. He offers to take the whole family as hostages, so they can all be heroes. However, Lyra Erso shoots him, in fear that he will corrupt her and her family. The Stormtroopers manage to kill Lyra, and almost find Jyn Erso, who hid away. Many years later, The Empire kept Jyn as a hostage, as she escaped with the help of The Alliance. Orson was later present when Tarkin tested his Death Star. Under Tarkin's command, Orson was to choose the target location. The weapon was tested on Jedham, and was meant to destroy it's rebel alliance, lead by Saw Gerrera. He later got into a brief argument with Tarkin, who informed him there is a traitor in Galen Erso's research facility, and ordered Orson to kill the traitor, then find his hidden plans. Orson later flew to Galen's research center, as expected. He informed the scientists, including Galen Erso, that one of them is a traitor. When Galen admitted he was the traitor, and not any of his scientists, Orson shot and killed all of Galen's scientists, and hit Galen on the face. Before he could kill Galen, a rebel bombing raid occurred, killing Galen, while Orson escaped. He then met Darth Vader, who discussed with him the matters of The Death Star I, and the priority to destroy the rebels. Darth Vader informed him that Tarkin is in control of the weapon, and choked him with force powers, thus leaving Orson to suffer. He later occupied his own research center on Scarif, as he tried to find Galen's plans and send them to Tarkin. However, Jyn and Cassian Andor lead some alliance members to attack his guards (including Shore-Troopers and Death-Troopers). Accompanied by two guards, Orson races to the data vaults and opens fire upon locating Jyn and Cassian. Cassian kills both of Orson's guards, but is then shot himself by Orson, causing him to fall to a presumed death, while Jyn managed to bring herself out of sight. Jyn then found her way to the rooftop of the facility. Orson pursues and corners her on the rooptop, and asked who she is. Jyn replied that he already knows her as the daughter of Galen Erso. Orson informed her that the shields are still on, as he prepared to kill her. However, before he can pull the trigger, Cassian, who had survived the fall, shoots Krennic in the back. Jyn and Cassian then leave Krennic to die. Unable to move due to his injury, he looked at the sky, and realized that Tarkin was betraying him, by shooting The Death Star I on Scarif. He was instantly destroyed by the explosion, and Jyn and Cassian suffered the same fate shortly afterward. Category:Abusers Category:Friend of The Hero Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Greedy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Enforcers Category:Henchmen Category:Evil Genius Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulators Category:Minions Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Traitors Category:Nihilists Category:Saboteurs Category:War Criminals Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Grey Zone Category:Betrayed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderers Category:Obsessed Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Control Freaks Category:Protective Category:Right-Hand Category:Failure Intolerant Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Cowards Category:Xenophobes Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tricksters Category:Remorseful Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer Category:The Heavy Category:Opportunists